


Laughter

by MoonStar1220



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written right after the attachment trailer came out and is inspired by it because these two dorks are tickling each other in the background.  Due to that I made up a bit of their background, mostly Mikleo's sister, which he apparently doesn't have because he was raised with Sorey by the village chief. (Abyssal Chronicals Nov. 14, 2014)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> This was written right after the attachment trailer came out and is inspired by it because these two dorks are tickling each other in the background. Due to that I made up a bit of their background, mostly Mikleo's sister, which he apparently doesn't have because he was raised with Sorey by the village chief. (Abyssal Chronicals Nov. 14, 2014)

He stood in the rather empty house, hands on his hip, and sighed. It had been four days already since his best friend had left for the nearby Mabinogio Ruins. His friend had a habit of going there and doing research or whatever he did. Mikleo didn't quite understand it all and he wasn't really worried for Sorey. Although it'd be a lie if he said he wasn't at least a little bit worried; not that he'd admit to it. No, even when the fellow villagers teased him about Sorey he wouldn't admit it. He had long run out of excuses and everyone knew that Sorey could survive for a while. 

“You going to pick up Sorey again, Mikleo?” He ignored the woman, his perpetual grumpy face displayed walking through the village. “You're like a mother cat rounding up her kitten.” He wanted to scowl even more at that. Somebody had to bring the oaf back or he'd move into the ruins. Sorey probably wouldn't have complained at the thought, but it didn't sit well with him. He didn't like Sorey being gone for too long. It made him... lonely. Normally the two would fight and rough house a lot. One reason why Sorey's house was so bare. They'd end up breaking things in their shoving matches. They never seriously fought. Sure they'd fight when they'd piss each other off, but they'd always end up laughing. Without Sorey the town was too quiet.

After making it to the ruins it didn't take too long to find the ruin maniac. He was sitting in front of a large mural depicting a large dragon with smaller horned beasts around it. The horned beasts were the impure monsters called hyouma. In front of the dragon and hyouma was a man with a glowing sword that pointed towards the heavens where orbs of light circled. Mikleo was familiar with the story since it was passed down in the village. The priest that made a contract with the divine in exchange for their powers to cull the impure monsters destroying the world. He didn't like the story. Maybe it was because he was a Divine and couldn't stand the thought of giving his power to some random priest. Now if that priest was his very friend that he was glaring at then maybe he'd reconsider.

Mikleo sat beside Sorey, but his friend made no indication that he acknowledged his existence. Even when Sorey looked up from his book to the mural and back down. Sorey was so absorbed in his research or whatever he wanted to call it. It pissed him off and scared him. What if Sorey lost his spiritual powers? If he did... Sorey, as a human, would no longer be able to see him. It really scared him and it really pissed him off that Sorey was so oblivious. In spite Mikleo shoved his friend over and laid on him as if he wasn't there. His amethyst colored eyes looking up and the ruin's ceiling.

“Mikleo! Get off!” Sorey's tone held laughter. “You're heavy!”

“Oh? Do I hear something? No, I suppose it was just the wind.”

Sorey groaned, “Alright, alright, sorry for ignoring you!”

Mikleo got off only to turn around and trap Sorey between him and the floor. “Apology not accepted.” He huffed before he sat on his friend's hips and used his hands to start tickling the human's sides.

Sorey erupted into laughter, squirming and kicking fruitlessly to get Mikleo to stop. He attempted to speak, but his laughter made it near impossible. However Mikleo did retreat his hands when Sorey warned that he was going to wet himself if he didn't stop. He allowed the brunet to catch his breath and calm down. “Sorry for worrying you and everyone else.” Everyone did worry about Sorey. Enough to forbid him from leaving the forest. Mikleo's scowl didn't stop though, “Still no give?” Mikleo didn't answer so Sorey had no option then to return the earlier favor and started tickling Mikleo.

Sorey was the only one that saw and heard Mikleo's laughter. He was the only one that could make Mikleo smile too. “I'm sorry! You're forgiven!” The silveret said between his laughter. Sorey didn't stop though until Mikleo had fallen over and their positions had switch. Unlike what Mikleo had did Sorey didn't allow Mikleo to catch his breath. The human leaned down and kissed the divine's cheek. “What was that for?” He asked with still labored breathing. He didn't receive a verbal reply. Sorey's green eyes just stared at him before he moved to place a chastise kiss on Mikleo's lips. “Sorey?” Mikleo whispered as if someone would hear him and come to see them like this. He could feel his cheeks begin to heat up under Sorey's intense stare. He had never seen Sorey act or look at him this way. He saw Sorey nibble on his bottom lip in thoughts. The divine male waited though. He wasn't sure what his friend was thinking about or the whole deal about the kisses, but he'd wait for the excuse.

“I'm sorry.” Sorey finally spoke up in a whisper and backed off of the divine to sit in front of him.

Mikleo sat up, “About the kiss? No need to apologize really, I guess. It's not like it hurt and it was only a kiss. You can just say it was an experiment or something like that.” The divine couldn't look at the human. His face was still pink and he knew it.

“I wasn't.... apologizing for that. I was apologizing... for scaring you.”

Mikleo scoffed, “I wasn't scared who'd be scared about a kiss?”

“Not about the kiss!” Sorey snapped causing Mikleo to look at him. “Before that. You were scared I couldn't see or feel you anymore, right? That's why you tickled me.”

“I wasn't scared.” Mikleo could hear Sorey scoff. “Anyway, why did you kiss me?” He wanted to change the subject. Not that the kiss was a better subject, but better than him being scared.

“Because I can.”

Mikleo sighed, “You can't just kiss someone for no reason, Sorey. Surely you know that.”

“I know that. I knew you wouldn't push me away though.” Sorey chuckled with a smiled.

The divine scowled at that and stood up; dusting his pants off. “I'll be sure to push you away next time then. Are you done here?”

Sorey's green eyes sparkled and Mikleo knew he was in trouble. “So I can have a next time?” He was excited.

“What? I never said that!”

“Can I have another kiss?”

“Why would you--” He was cut off by Sorey's lips over his. He tried to push the brunet away and succeeded for a second multiple times. Soon enough he gave up a stayed still. Perhaps the human would grow bored if he didn't respond. Unfortunately that only provoked Sorey as he something wet and warm slide across his lips. Mikleo pushed away a bit harder this time enough to have Sorey stumble back, “That's it!” He raised his hand and a burst of water hit the human knocking him off his feet. “Are you stupid? What's wrong with you? Has staying in these ruins infected your brain with some type of sickness?” He yelled out not receiving a reply from the drenched male. Mikleo took in a deep breath and offered a hand to help his friend up, “Have you calmed down now?”

Sorey nodded, “Yeah, sorry, I guess I am sick with something.” He chuckled with a tone Mikleo hadn't heard Sorey make in a long time. “I'll head home now.” The brunet pushed himself up completely ignoring the offered hand and the person attached to it. Sorey kept his head down as he walked past the divine. 

Mikleo stood there stunned moments after his friend had left. What the hell was up with him? Sorey had never acted like this before. Sorey had never left him behind. What the hell was he so angry about? He should be the one that should be angry with Sorey kissing him relentlessly. Honestly what was up with him? The short walk back to the village was deafening with the silence.

“Mikleo. Sorey came back alone and drenched. What has happened?” The village chief approached him with other concerned citizens. 

He could only scowl in irritation, “Hell if I know. Idiot probably caught some sickness from the ruins. He started acting like a loon so I doused him. Get the doc to look at him before he dies or something.” Mikleo brushed past them and headed to his place.

“Oh you're back. Are you okay? Did you get into fight with Sorey?” Even as he got home he was bombarded with questions about Sorey. 

He ignored his older sister and sulked into their room. He went to his bed and got under the covers. He was in no mood to talk about the idiot. He didn't understand Sorey. Why did Sorey get so pissed? Why wasn't he more pissed about the fact that Sorey kissed him? Continuous questions without any answers plagued his mind until he passed out from the mental exhaustion. 

“Mikleo. Mikleo wake up. Wake up, you have a visitor.”

“It's fine. Really you don't have to wake him up. I can just come back tomorrow.”

“Oh no you don't. If you run now--”

“I'm up, both of you please tame your voices. I've got a migraine. Sister, get me something for it, if you would.” The divine male grumbled sitting up. His sister disappeared leaving the two young males alone.

“I'm sorry for pushing your boundaries, Mikleo. I know I went too far and I'm really sorry about that. I don't know what came over me.”

Mikleo didn't say anything his eyes observing his friend in the low light. “Come here.”

Sorey flinched, “You're not going to punch me are you?”

He sighed deeply, “As tempting as it is punching you won't resolve this situation so no, I'm not going to punch you.” Sorey seemed to weigh his options before finally deciding that Mikleo was telling the truth. He came and sat on the bed next to Mikleo. Grabbing a fist full of the blue material of Sorey's shirt Mikleo pulled him down to kiss him. A few seconds later he let go of Sorey. “You're forgiven only if follow these conditions. Don't jump me at random like you did this afternoon. Don't let anyone know. Also I can add more conditions if any problems come up. Okay?” He put his fist up and Sorey bumped their wrists together with a smile.

“Okay.” Mikleo smiled happily. “But... I thought you didn't see me that way.”

“I was giving you a chance to back out idiot. You know my sister is infatuated with you. That's why she's always trying to make sure our relationship is friendly.”

“Now it's going to be a bit more friendly than she expects.” Sorey snickered so Mikleo jabbed him in the side playfully. Sorey returned the jab just as playfully. The two traded jabs until Mikleo was smiling and decided to just full out tickle Sorey again.

“Oh you two made up! I'm so glad.” Mikleo's sister spoke as she came into the room. Mikleo's smile fell and he retreated from Sorey. He took the medicine his sister offered then stood up. “Mikleo? Where are you going?”

“Staying the night at Sorey's place.” He replied then turned back to the human, “Come on. Let's go.” Sorey jumped up at the offer and they both left Mikleo's sister in a state of bewilderment.

“That was rather mean, Mikleo.” Sorey's voice held mirth.

Mikleo shrugged, “I don't really care.”

Sorey chuckled, “Jealous.” He murmured under his breath and again Mikleo made a non-committal shrug. They both stayed silent until they got into Sorey's place. “Want me to fix something?”

“Sure, but first turn around.” Mikleo commanded which Sorey followed. His amethyst eyes watched as the other tipped his head to the side after a few seconds had passed. Finally the divine male leaned up to kiss the human. “You could help out a bit.” He grumbled after pulling back. 

The brunet chuckled, “Didn't want to insult you by leaning down. I already messed up once today after all.” He teased then leaned down to kiss the shorter male.

“Just don't grow any taller.”

“Then you'll just have to catch up with me.” Sorey smirked playfully.

“I will. Just wait and see.” Mikleo smirked back before they both laughed. They'd talk about their relationship later or maybe not at all. Mikleo couldn't imagine being without Sorey even though he knew the human's life would end sooner than his. Even still. For now he'd be with Sorey. It wasn't a contract with a priest, but this was fine enough.


End file.
